Day Diary
by Blackcat314
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots that are basically my random musings about K Project characters. Contains a lot of "what if" scenarios, mainly AUs about "What if" they were something OTHER than what they are in the K Project anime. First chapter: "what if they were statues". Sarumi. BL (which means Boys Love, or boy x boy, or Adam and Steve, if you will).
1. Wishing Fountain

Day Diaries Entry 1: Wishing Fountain

Just a bunch of random drabbles, and "what ifs", such as "what if they were figurines", or "what if they were flowers". I'm not too sure where I'm headed with this, but I felt the strong need to write these sometimes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the official K Project characters or plot, or designs. They belong to GoRa and GoHands respectively.

* * *

Oh, there you are again. Well, there your reflection, anyway. I'm happy I can see you all day, but I really wish that maybe one day, I'd get to turn around and see you, and you'll see me, too. I would like to thank whomever decided it was a good idea to put mirrors around us, so that one reflected off another, until I can see your face reflected in the mirror in front of me. To be able to see you like this all the time is something I've longed for a very long time, I've missed it. I've missed you. I think I remember a time when we used to see each other, face to face. It was at that place…that place full of rocks and stone, our brethren being created slowly by different men and women in aprons, with picks and chisels in their hands. With those sharp tools they dug and scraped, our people slowly emerged from those blocks.

We happened to be two blocks of the same kind of stone, you just across from me, and we were created by two…ah, what did they call them? Right, 'artisans'. One a man, the other a woman. The energetic little woman created you, I think…and although I emerged a lot later because my creator was quite a perfectionist, I was happy that when my eyes first became created, that the first thing I saw was you. It was odd, how our creators worked differently. She started with you headfirst, and was chiseling away at your feet while my creator spent quite some time deciding how to sculpt my hair. I think this is what they call "love at first sight", when I laid eyes on you. I remember our creators called us their "little angels of love"…I thought that was pathetic. We look nothing like angels. Still, I think they later got together because of us…or rather, the time they had to spend together, working on us, who were so close to each other. Hey, did you know? Last I heard of them before we were placed like this, they married.

I wish the same thing could happen to us, too. That can't be, obviously, because we are simply marble statues. Though we are as closed to getting married as we can right now, both being mounted on the same block of marble. I like that…the piece of land we stand on is shared and small, the rest is water, where no one intrudes. We're kind of in a small world of our own, separated from the rest even as we see it all. The only thing that sucks is that we're placed back to back….I really want to see you, see your face again. Yet that is not to be, but I am happy that I can stare at your reflection staring back at me. I wonder sometimes, too, you know….do you see my reflection staring back at you, too? I sure hope so…I hope you are looking at me just like I am looking at you…

_"Ah, the new construction requires a bit of reduction in the landscaping? Alright, we can remove a couple of the mirrors." _

What? Why!? Why are humans…why is this world so cruel!? Stop, don't…! What are you doing, moving that mirror!? Now Misaki can't see me! Stop it, don't do that!...See, this is why I resent humans. Why I resent this world that wouldn't let us be. They took away the mirror in front of you, so now I wonder…do you still see me? I can see you just fine in my mirror, but can you see me? Are you aware that I'm at your back, that I'm close by? I wish our voices can be heard by each other…I wish we could speak. Then, even if you can never turn around, and our eyes will never meet…at least our voices will reach.

_"What? Laying down the foundations requires more surface space? Alright, just take out all the mirrors."_

Stop that! Stop it! You've already taken me away from Misaki, don't take Misaki away from me! PUT THAT MIRROR DOWN! Ahh….Mi…Misaki…..NOOOOOOOO! How dare you….how dare you do this! Come back here!...And you, bitch! Why the hell are you crying into our world, huh? Get your annoying tears away and out of our fountain…this is the tiny world between Misaki and me…it can't be sullied by your human tears! It's bad enough that humans meddled and took away Misaki's view first, and then mine of him…so stop defiling what little there is left between us! You should be fucking grateful that you can at least cry. As I am, I can't even cry. I have no tears…but being unable to see or speak to Misaki hurts, and I can't ease any bit of that pain. There are no tears that I can let out to ease the pain in me. I hate that you people take away the things that are most important to me and still continue to torment me by dangling the them in front of me.

Hey, hey…Misaki? Do you notice that the water around our feet…it's getting less and less everyday…do you suppose it's because it's too hot, and the water isn't filling up as quickly as it used to? Some human came by and fished his dirty paws in, taking out all those coins that those foolish humans wished on…heh, humans really are despicable. Preying even on the wishes of others out of their own greed. How I'm glad I'm not as incorrigible as them…isn't that so, Misaki?

Hey, hey…Misaki…the water beneath our feet is completely gone…it's dry. What have the humans planned for us this time, hmm? Are we to be what they call lawn ornaments now, hmm? Well, it's been quite a while since it's become dry…and no one has come by. I guess the water just never filled up again, huh? Well, there goes a bit more of our own little world.

Huh? What's going on!? I can feel the ground beneath us shaking….Misaki, are you feeling it too? Is that you, moving? Don't be such a little fool~ of course I know it's you! I can feel a heavy weight scraping across the slab we stand on…it's got to be you moving! Hey, hey, come around, would you? So we can see each other again…I really miss you! I really want to see your face again…you want to see me again too, right? Right? W-wait…why is it getting lighter? Mi…Misaki! Did you….leave? No, haha, you can't. We're statues, so we can't move, right? I guess the humans decided to move you to the lower slab or something, right? Well, that's not good but at least you're not far away….but I feel like I might topple over without you to balance our slab.

Well, finally…at least it's back to peace and quiet, isn't it, Misaki? They haven't disturbed us for quite a while…I guess they just wanted to change our positions a bit…Kind of troublesome, don't you agree? I can't feel your eight ith mine anymore, but I know- I just know, that you are just right behind me. You've got to be. After all, that's how we were created. The humans wouldn't be able to use us if we're not together, don't you agree?

_"Wah….isn't this statue so sad looking, mommy? Its back is turned and it's all alone..." _

_"Yes, but just get away from there, ok? It's a place under construction, so it's dangerous. Flying rocks could hit you"_

Shut the fuck up, you little twerp! As if you're even tall enough to see Misaki! I mean, he's pretty short, but I guess you being shorter than that, just can't see Misaki! He's right behind me, little fucker, and don't you say otherwise! Geez, kids these days. Rude, right Misaki? Now don't get mad, it's true that you're short, you know it. Pfft, humans have gotten even more stupid these days. Flying rocks? We don't fly if you don't go chiseling away, lady. If anything, you humans are more dangerous than us…it's best you kept your demon spawn away from us, and let Misaki and I enjoy our peace. It's been really great ever since they took away the water part. No one bothers us with their coins and wishes, and no sad human pollutes our world with their tears. It's just been Misaki and me.

_"So, is it finally time? Yeah, I mean, it has been a good long fifty years…it's about time that they got something new for the décor. I kinda' feel for it, though. Poor chump, standing alone facing the building wall for fifty years."_

What now!? What can you humans possibly want!? Ack-! Don't move me! If you move me, I won't be near Misaki anymore! Hey, what are you doing with that thing!? Don't get that near me-! Ahhh! What the fuck, that actually hurt, you idiot! What are you-my feet! I'm falling…ah, but I can finally turn around! That's my torso you're smashing, you barbarian! How am I supposed to meet Misa- AHHHH! Misaki! Where are you!? All I see are shattered bits of marble…did you leave!? How….when!? If that is the case, then…I guess it's ok…yes, just let me crumble. If I can't reach where Misaki is, it's better to just let me crumble…

Ah…there you are, Misaki. You're smiling just the same as that day, when we were first made. Your smile's a little crooked though. Maybe it's because a bit of your mouth has been chipped off. Why are you lying on this ground, anyway? You seem a lot smaller than the last time I saw you…is this what humans call "aging"? Hmm…anyway, I'm glad we can finally stay face to face like this! You're glad to see me too, right?

_"Phew…demolishing sure beats the heck outta' me…I think we should stop and take a break here…"_

_"Yo dude, no way. It's damn creepy to keep two marble heads on the ground like that, let's just finish the job…you know, just one more pound and we'll finish the job completely."_

_"Fine, fine, whatever. Just a couple more pounds, that's all I'm doing."_

That came rather unexpectedly…and suddenly it was all dark. But…I'm glad. The last person I saw was my beloved Misaki…and I know that I'm probably the last one he saw, too. He is the only thing stuck in my mind now…I'll carry this with me forever, I think. If there is a forever for us, who are made of marble, made of stone.

EPILOGUE

Two sweaty construction workers wiped their brows as they finished their job. There had been on and off orders about demolishing the fifty year old marble fountain that stood just outside of the Hemmington Tower office building. It was a fine work, those marble statues used to decorate the fountain…heck, it was even called the "Fountain of Love" by the locals. Sadly, due to renovations and wanting to create a more "modern" space, this old fountain had to go. It was nothing special, the managers of the building reasoned. Just a fountain of two teenage boys back to back, one austere and well dressed, the other energetic and wildly dressed.

Still, the past is the past. They just finished demolishing the last of the fountain…which were the heads of said statues. A warm breeze blew by as they left the site, swirling and mixing the marble dust together until it became impossible to tell which grains of dust belonged to the statue named "Saruhiko" and which grains of dust used to be the one named "Misaki". The breeze scattered the dust over the grassy lawns and flowerbeds nearby.

* * *

Umm…yeah. This was a late-night drabble. I'm not too sure what to make of it, I guess this is a cruddy story. Sorry guys! There's really no plot to this, more of a random musing. I'll try to write a happier musing next time.


	2. Dependence

Day Diary Entry 2: Dependence

This one slightly deviates from the "what if they are not the characters that they are in K" trail…it's more of a SaruXFem!Mi AU. A tiny little domestic scene, as per anon tumblr request. Hope it makes up for the angst of the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own K or the characters, they belong to GoRa and GoHands respectively.

* * *

"Oh my god….uggh…" a fatigued, blue-black haired man sighed for the umpteenth time that night. It was well beyond midnight, maybe one or two in the morning already, and there he was, still glued to his work desk. On either side of his laptop on his desk were piles upon piles of reports that had yet to be looked over and corrected. Most of those reports, rather than needing just a once-over, more like needed to be completely rewritten from scratch. Fushimi Saruhiko, aged 35, sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes. How long had he been working for Scepter 4 again? Why were his subordinates still making the same amateur mistakes when it came to submitting reports?

The desk lamp was also heated from the long hours of being on, he had been burning through the hours of the night, and all was silent save for the constant ticking of the clock, and the occasional creak of the floorboards downstairs. The tired man was ready to conk out any minute now…until a warm aroma hit his nose. The rich scent of cooking food drifted into his room, and he slowly looked up to see a plate of warm , rich cinnamon toast and a cup of hot coffee being placed onto his desk. "Hmm…..?" he looked up to see Misaki, his wife of ten years, clad in an apron over pink pajamas.

"You've worked for quite a long time now, why don't you take a break, dear?" She asked as he rubbed his stiff shoulders, leaning down to rest her head on his shoulder. "Ughh….these reports are all due tomorrow…I've got to make sure they're all presentable." He sighed as he pulled his wife into his lap and snuggled with her, burying his face into the crook of her neck, savouring the warm softness of her skin. "Ohh….well, take a break and eat something first before you keep working?" She asked as she held a bite of toast to his mouth.

He accepted the toast easily, eyes drooping a bit as a wave of drowsiness hit him. "Ahh…..it's great as always. Thank god you're here…" once again in the ten years that they were married, he felt grateful for Misaki's existence. "Hey hey….wake up. You still have work you need to finish, so focus on eating and refreshing, then try to finish up quickly so you can still catch some z's, ok?" Misaki chided lightly. She didn't really want to pressure her husband, but the faster he finished his work, the more sleep he could salvage for the rest of the night before he had work again tomorrow.

"Hnnnn….I don't want to….Misaki~ let's make our third child~" he whined, grabbing hold of his wife as she tried to get out of his lap. "You seriously need your sleep if you're going to go spout nonsense like this. I really ought to-" she was about to speak her mind, but a loud wailing, followed by grumbles and calls of "Mama!" could be heard from down the hall. The Fushimi couple looked worriedly towards the door, albeit for very different reasons. "Well, that's my cue. I'd better go see what they need." Misaki freed herself from Saruhiko's desperate grip.

"Haah~ they're every bit like you, aren't they? So whiny…." Saruhiko couldn't help but gripe and complain just a tiny bit. He had been working late into the night, he was tired as hell, his wife was the only one who could give him solace, yet his children had to wake up at such an untimely hour simply because their mother was not in their room with them. "Hmph. I guess this is also proof that they're definitely your children. So needy." She jokingly replied as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Try not to work too late, darling. It's not good for your health." She would have liked to linger a bit longer as her husband began to make out with her, but more vehement screams from down the hall snapped her out of it and she ended the make out session, much to the disappointment of the blue clansman.

"I'd better see what Shou and Hanako want…I'll see you bed. Remember, don't push it if it's really a bother." She replied as she stood up to go. "Misaki." Saruhiko held onto her hand as she turned to make her way to the door. "Hm?" She turned around to ask of his inquiry. Kissing the palm of her hand, he replied in relief, "Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

Aaaannnd here it is! Just a bit of a slice-of-life scene of a domestic SaruFem!Mi family…I hope I didn't disappoint! I know Misaki seems oddly tame here, but it's 1 or 2 am in the morning, they've been married for 10 years, and Misaki has given birth twice…I would think she'd have mellowed out a bit and become more motherly. I mean, others might have a different view, but this is what I think…Yata strikes me as a person who is passionate, easy to anger, and really prideful, but deep down he (or she, as Fem!Misaki) really cares about his family and friends.


End file.
